El coleccionista de muñecas
by sorgin
Summary: Las muertes de tres niños llevan a un detective a desempolvar un caso similar ocurrid tres años atrás. Para encontrar al asesno solo cuanta con dos pistas, un superviviente en estado catatónico, y unas hermosas muñecas de porcelana.


Un nuevo cuerpo fue hallado en las cercanías del monte Fuiji. Se trataba de un muchacho de apenas trece años. Otro más que debía tacharse de la lista de desaparecidos. Era el tercero en seis meses, todos varones. Todos habían sido encontrados de igual manera. Estaban vestidos con lujosos yukatas. En concreto este niño llevaba uno de color verdoso con estampados de dragones. Su piel pálida resaltaba con el, su cabello azabache caía rebelde sobre la piedra donde estaba tumbado. Dos policías llegaron a la escena del crimen. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana. Se acercaron al cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo lo encontraron?.- Pregunto el más alto, castaño de ojos azules. Se agacho para contemplar mejor al pequeño, su traje color café se arrugó un poco.

-Hace una hora.- Contesto una muchacha de cabellos rubios.- Un hombre que venía a pasear con su perro lo vio tumbado y creyó que estaba dormido, pero al tratar de despertarle.- Ladeo la cabeza señalando a un hombre que era atendido por un psicólogo.- Es ese de ahí, pero no creo que os sea de ayuda.

-Gracias Saya.- El otro muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos violetas, cubiertos por unas gafas de sol, le sonrió.- ¿Es obra suya Tatsumi?.- Se dirigió a su compañero, la gabardina negra, que cubría su traje azul rozo el suelo, al agacharse para mirar.

-Creo que sí.- Una sonrisa queda.-¿Qué te pasa Tsuzuki?.

-No entiendo como alguien puede hacerle esto a unos niños. ¿Puedes encargarte tu de los padres?.- Los ojos azules se clavaron en los amatistas.

-De acuerdo no te preocupes. ¿Porqué no vas poniendo al corriente al jefe y reúnes las pruebas que tenemos hasta ahora?. ¿Podríamos estudiarlas esta noche en mi casa?.

-Claro.- Sin embargo apenas había escuchado parte de la conversación. Su compañero le miro preocupado, siempre le afectaban los casos que implicaban la muerte de algún niño, y ya iban tres. Suspiró lo peor estaba por llegar. Una muñeca de porcelana blanca miraba la escena con una sonrisa pintada. Parecía una geisha. Su kimono tenía el mismo estampado que el del muchacho.- Ahí esta lo que buscaba.- Tatsumi desvió su mirada al objeto.

-La tercera.- Suspiro entristecido, se levanto para mirarla mejor.- Llama al laboratorio.

-No habrá huellas.- Tsuzuki la tomo en brazos.- Se la llevaré a Terazuma, con un poco de suerte no haya muchas como esta en el mercado.- Sabía que eso sería falso, todas las muñecas de coleccionista, por eso no había lista de compradores. Muchas habían sido robadas de museos.

-Será mejor hacerlo cuanto antes.- Subieron al coche. Tatsumi miro por varios segundos las manos de su compañero.- ¿sí te habías puesto guantes?.

-Que yo crea que no hay huellas no significa que no pueda haberlas.- Sonrió infantilmente a su compañero. Tardaron casi treinta minutos en llegar al laboratorio. Primero se dirigieron al depósito. Un rubio les esperaba.

-Iba a empezar ahora.- Sonrió entrando en la sala de autopsias.- ¿Os quedáis?.

-Si.- Asato prefería no mirar, pero Tatsumi no le dejo irse.- Cuanto antes sepamos algo antes podremos empezar a investigar.

-Muy bien. Hora de la grabación 9:30 a.m., número de autopsia…- Apenas dos horas.- Enviare algunas muestras a analizar. No tiene contusiones importantes; así que arriesgare a decir que la muerte fue por envenenamiento como en los otros casos. Además tiene los labios decolorados y la lengua hinchada, esto apoya mi teoría. Si es cierto que tiene varios cortes en las muñecas y en los tobillos. Probablemente le atarían. Y sí, le violaron. Aparte de eso solo hay una cosa que me ha llamado la atención.

-¿Qué cosa?- Tsuzuki solo deseaba acabar con esa visión cuanto antes.

-El contenido de su estómago. Yo diría que comió sashimi. Encontré restos de pescado, creo que podría ser Atún, Daikón, Wakame, Tamari, Tofú y Odón. Parece que ceno bien. Puede que le envenenara con eso y sí Tzusuki, le violó antes de matarlo. Siento no poder ser de más ayuda.

-Gracias Watari.- Tatsumi le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.- Siempre eres de gran ayuda.- Salieron del depósito y se dirigieron al laboratorio donde Tarezuma estudiaba la muñeca.

-Siempre comen lo mismo.- Suspiró Tsuzuki.- ¿crees que primero les viola y luego les envenena con la cena?.

-Prefiero no sacar conjeturas precipitadas.- Realmente lo que no quería era pensar en el sufrimiento de esos niños.- Tenemos que resolver este caso antes de que aparezca otro niño.- Su compañero asintió.- Entraron en el laboratorio y joven de cabellos azabaches les gruñó a modo de saludo.

-Lo siento chicos no hay huellas, a excepción de las del chaval. Y siento deciros que se trata de una muñeca demasiado común. Si es algo cara, pero cualquiera puede comprarla para un cumpleaños.- Asato se rasco la barbilla.

-Estaba pensando…-

-Tú pensando, deja de decir chorradas.- Le respondío Hajime, lo que fue contestado con una reprimenda por parte de una compañera.

-Hola Hajimito.- Sonrió Wakaba. El supuesto misógino la beso la mejilla.- Traigo los resultados de las muestras de sangre.- El pescado que comió el crío era Fugu. ¿A ver si adivinas lo que le mato?.-Tsuzuki se quedo en la silla.

-El Fugu es un pescado muy caro.- Tatsumi se coloco las gafas.- Es muy difícil que alguien lo compre, a no ser que se trate de un restaurante. Investigaremos primero los comparadores individuales. La lista es más corta.

-¿Tatsumi puedes ir solo?.- Los tres investigadores miraron al de ojos amatistas sorprendidos.- Tengo que investigar algo por mi cuenta. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea una pista fiable.- Se levanto de la silla que había ocupado.- Te veo a las siente en tu casa.- Le dedico una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Tatsumi le dedico una mirada de fingido reproche y después se encogió de hombros. Tsuzuki podía ser muy reservado cuando quería, pero siempre tenía buenas ideas. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, allí los hermanos Gushônsgin le ayudarían a confeccionar su lista de sospechosos. Por su parte Tsuzuki se dirigió a una tienda de muñecas de porcelana La dependienta le sonrió al verlo entrar.

-¿Puedo ayudarle caballero?.- Pregunto con un sugerente tono de voz.

-Sí.- Sacó una foto de la muñeca que habían encontrado.- Vera mi hija ha visto esta muñeca en internet y me preguntaba si tenían alguna igual.- La mujer miro la foto y después al hombre y viceversa; así durante algunos minutos.

-Me temo caballero que no vendemos esa clase de muñecas. Son de coleccionistas.- Tsuzuki la miro sin comprender.

-Me habían dicho que eran muy corrientes.

-Tenemos buenas imitaciones, pero esa es de exportación. Probablemente europea. Se nota por los ojos. Aquí los hacemos con vidrio tintado, pero esta muñeca los tiene de cristal de roca. Se nota por la forma, están tallados, para que encajen.- Los ojos amatistas del muchacho brillaron, puso su placa sobre la mesa y saco las fotos de otras muñecas.

-Usted sabe mucho de muñecas.- La muchacha miro la placa un poco asustada.- ¿Podría ayudarme?. Necesito todo lo que me pueda decir de estas muñecas. ¿Si tienen algo en común?. Lo que sea. Créame es cuestión de vida o muerte.- La joven reviso las fotografías.

-Yo diría que todas son europeas. Me arriesgaría a decir que son francesas, pero sería mejor si pudiera verlas de cerca. Aunque parecen del siglo pasado. Ahora que recuerdo, hace tres años hubo una exposición en el museo nacional; también algunas subastas. Recuerdo que mi prima fue a verlas. ¿Puede que esta sea una imitación?- Tsuzuki le sonrió.

- Ha sido usted de gran ayuda.- La muchacha le sonrió sonrojada.- ¿Le importa si vuelvo a molestarla en alguna otra ocasión?.- La muchacha le dijo que jamás molestaría.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca del departamento Tatsumi seguía haciendo una lista de sospechosos.

-¿Qué tal tu pista?.- Sonrió.

-Mejor de lo que creía.- Puso al corriente a su compañero.- Voy a ver si encuentro algún recorte de periódico o alguna noticia interesante.- El pequeño de los bibliotecarios le ayudo.

Tsuzuki pasó los dos siguientes días informándose sobre las muñecas de porcelana. Los propietarios de grandes colecciones no querían reconocerlo ante la prensa. Y no era de extrañar él mismo había sufrido burlas por parte de sus compañeros por recorrerse todas las jugueterías buscando las dichosas muñecas. Al final había optado por buscar la información desde su caso en lugar de en el departamento. Suspiro, se dejo caer sobre la mesa agotado. Llevaba varios días sin apenas dormir. Unos golpes en la puerta de su apartamento le despertó. Aún somnoliento la abrió. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al no encontrar a nadie allí. Tan solo un sobre de color marrón. Se asomo a las escaleras, pero no vio a nadie. Con sumo cuidado lo abrió. Se quedo de piedra al ver lo que contenía. Tomo su gabardina y salió rumbo al apartamento de su compañero. Eran las tres de la mañana, pero no le importo. Un adormilado Tatsumi abrió la puerta. Tsuzuki entro sin pedir permiso. Dándole el sobre.

-Mira esto.- Camino a la cocina y se sirvió un café.

-¿Sabes que hora es?- Se acomodo las lentes.- ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?.

-No. Léelo. Se trata de un expediente de un asesinato múltiple de hace tres años en Kamakura. Seis niños se encontraron muertos con muñecas de porcelana entre sus manos. Violados y envenenados.- Un hombre de cabellos rubios se acercó a la puerta del salón.

-Tatsumi, ¿quién es?.- Watari se asombro al ver a Tsuzuki.- ¿tú nunca duermes?.-Bostezo.- No me despiertes al volver.- Y regreso a la cama.

-Perdón.- Se disculpo arrascándose la cabeza de manera inocente.- Voy a ir a ver al policía que llevo el caso. Cojo el tren de las seis de la mañana. Díselo al jefe por mí.- Se acerco a la puerta para marcharse.- Y discúlpame con Watari.- Salió de allí riéndose.

-Watari ya se fue.- Hablo un poco alto, para despertarle.

-¿Y a mi que me dices?. Tengo sueño.- Trato de taparse con las mantas, pero fue inútil. Pronto la habitación se lleno de risas y gemidos.

El viaje hasta Kumakura se hizo corto ya que se quedo dormido en el trayecto. Una auxiliar tuvo que despertarle. Cogió un taxi en la estación y se presento en la comisaría. El comisario jefe sonrió, Tatsumi había llamado a la comisaría para ponerles al corriente de la visita.

-Su compañero nos llamo para avisarnos de su llegada. Lamento no haber podido mandar a nadie a recogerlo.

-No se preocupe. Supongo que entonces sabe por que estay aquí. Me gustaría hablar con el hombre que llevo una investigación aquí hace tres años.- Se sentó en una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio.

-Me lo imaginaba le he arreglado una cita con él. Ya esta jubilado. Le espera en su casa, un agente le acompañara. Si necesita algo más no dude en pedírnoslo.- Le entrego una llave.- Su jefe me pidió que le reservase una habitación en uno de nuestros hoteles. Si ha vuelto a matar, haremos lo que sea para atraparle.

Una preciosa jovencita de cabellos negros le acompaño. Se disculpo por no entrar con él, pero al parecer el detective podía ser bastante gruñón. Tsuzuki entro en la casa y fue guiado por una adorable ancianita, hasta el salón donde le esperaba el antiguo detective.

- Sabía que vendría.- Le ofreció una silla y un vaso de sake.- Hice bien mandándole el expediente.- Tsuzuki casi se atraganta con la bebida.

-¡¿Fue usted?!.- Pregunto lleno de asombro.

-Pues claro. Vera lo que le tengo que decir era mejor hacerlo a la cara. Más seguro.- Tsuzuki se recostó sobre la mesa inconscientemente.- En el expediente pone que fueron seis niños. Pero en realidad fueron siete.- Tsuzuki no podía creer lo que oía.

-Pero, si fueron siete; ¿porqué no hay nada en los archivos sobre el séptimo?.- Deslizo su mano sobre la mesa.

-Este último no murió. Aún sigue vivo. No sabemos como, pero por alguna razón sobrevivió.

-Pero si esta vivo, debo hablar con él. Puede ayudar, no entiende. ¿Por qué no le interrogaron?.- Su voz sonaba algo desesperada. El hombre negó con la mano.

-Claro que tratamos de interrogarle. Y le hicieron muchas pruebas, tenía los mismos síntomas que los demás. Incluso la muñeca entre sus manos. Sin embargo lleva tres años, digamos que hospitalizado.- Suspiró, Asato le miro sin comprender.- No ha dicho una sola palabra desde que le encontraron. Es como si estuviera ausente. No obstante si desea visitarlo.- Extendió un papel con el nombre del muchacho y la dirección del hospital donde se encontraba.

Tsuzuki llamó a Tatsumi desde un teléfono público. Su móvil no tenía cobertura. Le puso al corriente de la situación y le informo de que se quedaría unos días más. También le pidió información a cerca del muchacho al que debía visitar. Alquilo un coche para no molestar a la agente que le había acompañado. Fue a la habitación del hotel y se ducho. Había hecho bien en llevar la mochila con ropa limpia. Se cambió de traje y se dirigió al hospital psiquiátrico, para visitar al muchacho.

Se presento ante la directora del centro una mujer de profundos ojos negros. Su mirada se lleno de tristeza al saber el nombre del paciente. Accedió a la visita al saber el motivo de ella. Pero le pidió que no importunara al muchacho. Le acompañó personalmente hasta la habitación, donde desde hacía tres años residía el enfermo.

- Por favor intente no ser muy brusco. El muchacho lleva tres años sin hablar.- Suspiró al recordar la primera vez que le vio. Tenía trece años recién cumplidos y una expresión de profunda tristeza en la mirada.- Se llama Hisoka Kurosaki, sus padres le dejaron bajo nuestros cuidados.-Desvió la mirada al suelo.- Sus padres no han venido a verle desde entonces.

-¿Ni una sola vez?.- La mujer le miro con tristeza.- Eso ha tenido que ser muy traumático para él.- La directora suspiro.

Entro en la habitación. La ventana estaba semi abierta y el perfume de sakura inundaba la estancia. Un muchacho de ojos verdes se encontraba recostado sobre la cama. Sus piernas cubiertas por las sabanas. El detective se quedo durante unos segundos en la puerta, como si esperase permiso para entrar. La directora entro y se sentó en la cama.

- Hola Hisoka, ¿cómo estas?.- La mujer paso su mano por la frente del muchacho.- Tienes una visita.- Los ojos del muchacho se desviaron hacía la presencia.- Pase.

-Hola Hisoka.- Tsuzuki le dedico una sonrisa. Por una vez Hisoka mantuvo su atención en el visitante.- ¿Cómo estás?.- Suspiró.- ¿Sabes por que estoy aquí?.- El muchacho no reacciono.- Tengo entendido que hace varios años pasaste por una experiencia dolorosa.- Los ojos del muchacho se oscurecieron.- Hace unos meses ese hombre comenzó a matar nuevo. Se que tu escapaste de él. Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que paso.- El muchacho le miro y después le ignoró.

-Le dije que no sería fácil. Aunque la verdad, debo decir que ha habido un cambio sensacional.- Tsuzuki la miro sin creer.- Es la primera vez que centra su atención en alguien.- El detective suspiro con resignación. Salió de allí y se dirigió al hotel. Desde allí llamo a su compañero.

-Mi visita ha sido poco fructífera.- Oyó como Tatsumi se reía al otro lado de la línea.

-Es decir, que no has conseguido nada.- Su compañero gimió con desasosiego.

-El muchacho lleva tres años en trance. Sin hablar, sin escuchar, apenas come.- Se tumbo en la cama aún con la ropa puesta.- Pero no pienso resignarme, mañana volveré.

Y así lo hizo, por motivo de la investigación se quedo dos semanas en esa ciudad. Su jefe no puso pegas, era mejor tenerlo distraído que dando vueltas por la oficina. La directora del hospital tampoco puso pegas. Estaba muy feliz con la idea de que el muchacho tuviera visitas; ya que parecía que concentraba su atención en el detective.

-¡Hola!.- Tsuzuki entro en la habitación, había cambiado su traje por unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta de color negra.- Hoy hace un día precioso.- Mira al muchacho que lo miraba en silencio, le dedico una sonrisa.- No te preocupes, no hace falta que contestes.- Lo tomo en brazos y le coloco en una silla de ruedas.- Hoy es día de pasear.- Lo cubrió con una manta para que no se enfriara. Empujo la silla hasta el jardín. Se detuvo bajo un cerezo en flor. Su aroma era embriagador. Saco unas galletas de la bandolera que llevaba colgada.- Espero que te gusten, son mis favorita.

El muchacho de cabellos rubicundos tomo la galleta que le ofrecían y se la llevo a la boca. El castaño le sonrío. Iban progresando. Se quedaron durante unos segundos en silencio.

-Siento lo que te paso.- Los ojos esmeraldas vibraron.-Se que todo lo que te diga no son más que palabras vacías que se las llevará el viento.- Rió desganado.- Ahora sueno como un libro de poesía barato.- El muchacho asintió.- Me alegro de que me escuches.

-Verónica.- Susurro el muchacho haciendo que el policía se girase para mirarlo sorprendido. Las esmeraldas se clavaron en las amatistas y un fugaz brillo de esperaza apareció en ellas.- Ella me ayudo a escapar.- Después cayo de nuevo el pesado silencio entre los dos.

-Me lo llevo a Tokio, bajo custodia policial.- La directora le miro sorprendido pero no se negó a ello.- Necesito sus objetos personales.

Entraron en la habitación, el muchacho estaba vestido con un chándal de color anaranjado. Sentado en la cama, esperando, como si lo que sucedía a su alrededor no tenía relación con él. Una enfermera de avanzada edad vacío el armario del muchacho y colocó sus pertenencias en una maleta. Primero la ropa, después los objetos, el cepillo de dientes, el peine, una muñeca de porcelana rubia. Tsuzuki la tomó en las manos.

-¿De dónde ha salido?- Pregunto algo alterado. La enfermera la miro durante unos segundos.

-La traía cuando ingreso.- Le dedicó una sonrisa. Su madre se la dejó en la cama, para que le hiciera compañía por las noches. Antes se alteraba cuando la veía, supongo que le recordaba su casa.- Tsuzuki miro la porcelana.

-¿Tiene idea de la razón por la que le internaron?

-No señor, eso únicamente lo sabe la familia, la directora y el medico que le trata. En este caso la directora.- Acabo de empacar las cosas del muchacho y se las dio al detective, no sin antes suspirar. Le faltaban algunas cosas que probablemente habría destrozado, en un ataque de pánico. Fuera le esperaba su compañero con un coche. Se pusieron en camino.

- Cuándo me dijiste que te traerías un souvenir no me imagine que hablabas de esto.- La broma arrancó una sonrisa a su compañero.

-Quería algo vistoso.-Miraron al chaval, quién les ignoraba.

-¿Habla?.- Un tímido "apenas" fue la respuesta.-Así que no le has sacado información.

-No, pero tenía esto.- Mostró a su compañero la muñeca de porcelana. El otro la miro sorprendido.- La llevaré al laboratorio en cuanto lleguemos, quizás esta tenga alguna pista.

-Verónica.- El muchacho de ojos verdes clavó su mirada en la muñeca. Los dos hombres le miraron sorprendidos. El coche se paro en el acto.

- Así que esta es Verónica la que te ayudo a escapar.- Tsuzuki extendió el brazo para que el muchacho la cogiera; pero este se acurrucó en el asiento.- No tienes que cogerla sino la quieres.- Le sonrió.

-Y, ¿dónde se va a quedar?.- Tatsumi suspiró conocía la respuesta.

-Pues en mi casa, ¿dónde sino?.- Dedicó una triste mirada al adolescente que aún temblaba.- Ha sufrido mucho. Necesita empezar a confiar de nuevo. Sus padres dejaron su custodia a la institución y ella a mí.

-No me extraña que no hable.- Unos ojos azules le lanzaron miradas de compasión.- Una traición así tuvo que ser peor que cualquier tortura que le hiciera ese loco.

Llegaron a la casa del detective, un apartamento con una cocina, un salón, un baño y una habitación. Tsuzuki coloco las cosas del muchacho en el armario. Le sonrío y le dijo que dormiría en la cama. El muchacho le contesto como un autómata. Tsuzuki le dio las gracias a Tatsumi y este se marcho; no sin antes regañarle por hacer semejante estupidez.

-¿Bueno que quieres comer?. La verdad es que yo no cocino muy bien, pero espero que te guste.-Le sirvió un tazón de tallarines con salsa de almendras. El muchacho simplemente lo miro con desgana.-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gusta la comida china?.- Decidió retirar el plato del muchacho pero este se lo impidió. Tomo los palillos y comenzó a comer.- Buen chico.- la cena transcurrió en silencio. Tsuzuki se levanto para fregar e Hisoka le acompaño, secando los platos.- Gracias.

-De nada.- Tsuzki le sonrío y le dijo dónde colocar la vajilla. Después le abrazo por la espalda y aspiro su aroma a canela. El muchacho tembló bajo su abrazo.

-Jamás te haría daño.- Le soltó sonrojado.- Vamos te cuento un cuento y te vas a la cama.- El muchacho asintió. Se metió en la cama del detective y se tapo, esperando el prometido cuento. Tsuzuki rió, a fin de cuentas solo era un muchacho al que le habían arrebatado a infancia. –Bueno aquí tengo un libro que te gustara, se titula "El muchacho persa".- Lo pensó unos segundos y guardo el libro.- No mejor empezamos con otro.- Miro la estantería y suspiró la mayoría de sus libros eran de literatura erótica.

-Pompeya.- Tsuzuki desvió sus ojos hasta un libro de cubierta rojiza, después se acerco a la cama sonriendo.

-Tienes buen gusto.- El muchacho escucho atento la narración del primer capítulo.-¿Te ha gustado?

-Tienes ojos de demonio.- Tsuzuki se quedo pálido.

-Casi te prefería cuando no hablabas.- Arropo al muchacho y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. La voz del menor le retuvo en la puerta.

-Una vez creí ver un ángel, pero resulto ser un diablo. ¿Tú eres un ángel?.- Tsuzuki le sonrió y asintió tímidamente.- Mi ángel de la guarda.- Se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en los labios. Para el castaño fue una noche difícil ya que con grandes dificultades entraba en el sofá.

Llevaba una semana con el muchacho en casa y todas las mañana sucedía lo mismo se levantaba con agujetas por todo el cuerpo. Un delicioso aroma a vainilla y canela le despertó. El muchacho de ojos verdes estaba colocando la mesa. Dos tazones de una sustancia amarilla con canela por encima, conformarían el desayuno, junto con un zumo y un café con leche merengada.

-Eso huele de maravilla.- El muchacho le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.- ¿Qué es?.

-Natillas de vainilla con canela.- Últimamente hablaba con frecuencia. Desayunaron con un monólogo de Tsuzuki.

- ¿Quieres venir a la comisaría conmigo?, así verás como trabajamos los profesionales.- El muchacho acepto un tanto nervioso.

Tsuzuki sabía que habían encontrado el cuerpo de otro niño, por ello había decidido llevar a Hisoka. Con un poco de suerte hablaría si le enseñaba las fotos adecuadas. Tampoco quería traumatizarle más. Hajime investigaba la nueva muñeca, cuando Tsuzuki entro junto con Tatsumi y la compañía.

-Hola.- Saludo Tsuzuki.- Te presento a mi nuevo compañero de piso, Hisoka Kurosaki.- El muchacho hizo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes,- saludo Tatsumi.- tiene permiso para estar aquí.- No dio más explicaciones y tampoco fueron solicitadas. El castaño sonrió.- ¿Has encontrado algo?- Negó. El niño miró la muñeca. Castaña de ojos miel y un tarje verde con flores lilas.

-Charlenne.- Señaló a la muñeca. Todos los presentes le miraron sorprendidos.- Ese es su nombre.- Miró a Tsusuki.- si no eliges la que el piensa te hace daño.- Se abrazó a si mismo, de repente hacía frío.- Tienes tres intentos.- Tsuzuki le abrazo.

-Hajime, trae las otras.- El muchacho llegó con otras tres muñecas. Tatsumi se las enseñó al muchacho.- ¿Las conoces?.- El muchacho asintió. La primera tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes y un traje del oeste.

-Meri Ann.- Poso su mirada en la siguiente. Rubia con trenzas y ojos marrones y un pichi vaquero.- Danielle.- la última era una Geisha japonesa con un kimono de dragones.- Sora.

-¿Las conoces todas?.- Tsuzuki pregunto con cierta incredulidad. El muchacho miro por la ventana. Las lágrimas limpiaron su cara. Tsuzuki le sacó de allí.- Vamos a casa a descansar.- Pasaron por un supermercado a comprar la comida precocinada.

La comida transcurrió en un incómodo y tenso silencio. Tsuzuki deseaba romperlo, pero sabía que el muchacho estaba perdido en sus recuerdos. Tentó la suerte y se levanto de la silla. Hisoka no reacciono. Acorto las distancias y le dio un suave beso en los labios. El muchacho hecho la silla hacía atrás aterrorizado. El castaño la sujeto para evitar que se fuera al suelo.

-Por fin vuelves al mundo de los vivos. Bienvenido.- le sonrió.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- realmente había sido una amenaza.

-Te lo dije, no quiero hacerte daño, solo ayudar.- Suspiro y se tiro al sofá.- Pero si no me cuentas lo que te paso no podré ayudarte.- El rubio le miro durante unos minutos, decidiendo si podía confiar en él No supo por que sus labios se movieron, pero de pronto se vio contándole lo que había sucedido esa noche hacía tres años.

-Era finales de primavera.- Tsuzuki se giro para mirarlo, pero el muchacho tenía la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.- olía a Sakura. Llegaba tarde a casa, había estado en la biblioteca estudiando y se me hizo tarde. Acorte por el parque que ha esas horas solía estar vacío. Un hombre de cabellos plateados, vestido de blanco dejaba a un niño en el suelo. Al principio creí que se trataba de un padre y su hijo. Pero pronto me di cuenta de mi error. Intente salir de allí corriendo pero me atrapo. La siguiente vez que pude ver algo, estaba en una habitación gigantesca rodeado por muñecas de porcelana. Me dijo que yo era la muñeca más hermosa de su colección…

Continuó hablando en la comisaría, pero solo delante de Tsuzuki; quién lo grababa.

-…cada una tenía un nombre. Debía aprendérmelos todos. Me dijo que el escribiría el nombre de una muñeca en un papel y que si yo lo acertaba me llevaría a casa. Tenía tres intentos. Falle en el primero y me violó.- Unas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos.- Aún hoy puedo sentir sus manos, su lengua, su miembro en mi cuerpo. Paso una semana hasta que me dio una segunda oportunidad, fallé de nuevo. Me grabo esto en la piel.-Levanto la manga de la camiseta para mostrar unos tatuajes de color rojizo, que había intentado ocultar al detective. Éste los había visto con anterioridad pero se hizo el sorprendido.- Dos semanas después me dio la última oportunidad. Elegí a Verónica la muñeca cascanueces, que siempre llevaba en las manos. Acerté.

-¿Y qué paso después?.- Deseaba cruzar la habitación para abracarle pero debía contenerse.

-Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en el hospital. La directora me dijo que mis padres me habían encontrado tirado en el portal de la casa.- Río irónicamente.- Ni siquiera me preguntaron que me había pasado. No denunciaron mi desaparición a las autoridades. Aunque recuerdo que un policía vino a verme en varias ocasiones.- Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.- Se jubilaba ese año y lo único que quería era acabar una carrera mediocre con honores.

-Te equivocas, solo quería evitar más crímenes.-Tsuzuki le miro seriamente. El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-No le dije nada y me pateo el estómago. Puedes preguntárselo a la directora si no me crees. Se que tú también me has utilizado para conseguir esta información, pero no me importa. Eres la única persona que me ha tratado como un ser humano y si lo que deseas es coger a ese tipo. Te ayudare para agradecerte que me sacaras de allí.- Tsuzuki sonrió.

-Crees que podrás ayudarnos a hacer un retrato.- Esperaba que la respuesta fuese positiva.

-¿Estas de broma?. Podría hacerte un mapa a tres dimensiones de todo su cuerpo.- Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.- es algo que no se olvida. Acompaño a Hajime quién hizo el retrato robot.- Tenía el cabello plateado pero no eran canas.

-¿Así?.- el muchacho asintió.- ¿Y qué me dices de sus ojos?, ¿más redondos? o ¿no?.- Tsuzuki y Tatsumi miraban la escena en silencio.

-No hagas que te detenga por pederastia- Se burlo el de los ojos azules. El de ojos amatistas le miro sorprendido.

-¿Tanto se me nota?.- Se sonrojo.

-Parece que estés mirando un pastel de chocolate.- esta vez le miro seriamente.- Ni se te ocurra comértelo.- Una advertencia oculta bajo una broma.

Un hombre de cabellos plateados sonreía al ver su retrato en las noticias. Pudo ver esas esmeraldas brillando detrás de un detective de hermosos ojos amatistas. Tomo una muñeca hindú con un sari rosado. La metió en una caja con una rosa roja y la envió al departamento de policía a nombre de ese muchacho de hermosos ojos, con una nota.

Tatsumi llamó a su compañero y cerró la puerta del despacho, para que el muchacho no oyera la conversación. Este no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba muy entretenido escuchando una misión del jefe. Sus subordinados estaban hartos de ellas pero para Hisoka eran de lo más emocionantes.

-Hemos recibido este paquete a nombre de Kurosaki.- Tsuzuki lo miro con interés.

-¿Qué hay en el?.- Tatsumi le mostró la muñeca, la rosa y la carta. Tsuzuki la leyó en alto.- "Sabía que tarde o temprano me traicionarías mi querida muñeca de porcelana. Aún así sigo creyendo que eres la más hermosa que ha habido en mi colección. Espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse pronto. Siempre tuyo. M.".- rió.- M, como Moriarti, en Sherlock Holmes.

-¿Se lo decimos al chaval?.- Tsuzuki negó con la cabeza, prefería mantenerle al margen.-Le mantendré vigilado sin que el lo sepa.

-No te preocupes, seré su sombra. Lleva esto a Hajime sin que lo vea. Me juego un pastel de fresa a que es la primera muñeca que escogió.-Salió de la oficina y se llevo a Hisoka de allí. Aunque su sonrisa no había desaparecido, sus ojos miraban inquietos.

Cerca de la comisaría entre las sombras de un callejón un hombre de cabellos plateados observaba a la pareja. Les siguió hasta que averiguo el apartamento dónde vivían. Sonrió malévolamente. Era momento de que ese muchacho volviese a sus brazos; así aprendería a ser más agradecido. Aunque quizás esta vez no lo liberaría.

Hisoka comenzó a hacer la cena, mientras Tsuzuki veía un partido de fútbol en la televisión. La selección japonesa capitaneado por Oliver Atton, jugaba un amistoso contra la francesa. El primer tiempo estaba a punto de acabar e iban perdiendo. En un intento desesperado de marcar Tom Baker se lanzo en una jugada personal a por el gol. Estaba tan concentrado en el partido que no oyó el timbre de la puerta. Hisoka rió y se dirigió a la puerta, cortando una patata de camino. La abrió y su sonrisa quedo congelada. Grito con todas su fuerzas en el mismo instante en que su selección marcaba un gol. Un grito de terror ahogado por otro de entusiasmo.

Tsuzki saltó del sofá lleno de alegría, su jugador favorito acababa de marcar. La corriente arrojó algunas revistas que estaban sobre la mesita de té al suelo. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de su amigo pero la encontró vacía, entonces se percató de que la puerta de la calle estaba abierta y había algo en el suelo. Rogó al cielo que se tratase de una pesadilla al darse cuenta de lo que era. Una hermosa muñeca castaña de ojos amatistas con un traje victoriano de color violeta con pamela y sombrilla le sonreía coqueta sentada en el suelo, a su lado una patata y un cuchillo manchado con sangre. Ahora grito de impotencia.

El equipo de forenses no tardó en llegar, necesitaba saber si había alguna pista por dónde empezar a buscar. Tatsumi se guardo para si los reproches, no era ni el momento, ni el lugar.

- Tengo una buena noticia para ti. Los rastros de sangre que hemos encontrado en el cuchillo no pertenecen del chico.- Tsuzki sonrió.- Están buscando una coincidencia. Dicen que en dos horas a lo más tardar tendrán algo. Tsuzuki golpeó impotente la pared. Todo eso era culpa suya.- Lo encontraremos no te preocupes.- Saya se acerco a ellos.

- Si te consuela Japón gano dos uno con un golazo de Lenders en la segunda parte. Y tenías que ver las paradas de Prize.- Tsuzuki dio las gracias a su compañera que trataba de animarle.- ¿Y Hajime?

- Los perros han olisqueado la sangre, ha ido a ver si cogen el rastro por los alrededores.

Cerca de allí un muchacho despertaba aturdido. Tenía las muñecas atadas y se encontraba en lo que parecía un templo. Un hombre de cabellos plateados vendaba una herida en su costado.

-Me diste una buena puñalada.- Miró seductoramente al muchacho.

-Lástima no habértelo clavado más profundamente.- Escupió el muchacho.

-Vaya la gatita saca sus uñas.- Una furiosa lengua se introdujo en la boca del muchacho.

-Ya no te temo.- Sonrió.- Lo peor que puedes hacerme es matarme.

-Hay cosas peores que la muerte, ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas?.- Lamió el rostro del muchacho, pero esta vez no tembló.

-Tú ya no puedes hacerme nada peor.- Sonrió triunfal. Como premio a su osadía recibió un bofetón. Se relamió la sangre de su labio partido.- Eres un niño malo Kazutaka Muraki.- El peliplateado le miro espantado.

¿Cómo sabes?.- Estaba realmente alterado.

-¿Tú nombre?.- Una expresión de superioridad se hizo eco en el muchacho.- No es lo único que se de ti. De hecho lo se todo sobre ti.- Se levantó con dolor.- Te he investigado desde el momento en que me dejaste libre. Buscando una oportunidad para vengarme.

-¿Vengarte?, deja de decir tonterías niñato.- Le acorralo contra la pared, pero no le golpeó. Esos ojos eran como imanes de seducción.

-También se que no has matado a los últimos cuatro niños.- Se aparto de él y le miro con sorpresa.- Se que fue un imitador.

-¿Porqué estas tan seguro? Después de todo tu fuiste quien le dio mi descripción a la policía.- Tenía una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

-Fácil. Por que fui yo.- Le miro totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Tú?.

-¿No te gusta tu homenaje?.- Pregunto sarcásticamente.- Tú me enseñaste como hacerlo. Pensé que te alegrarías al ver lo bien que he aprendido de ti.- Muraki rió.

-Jamás me lo habría imaginado. Esa excusa no es válida mi dulce niño. Tu estabas internado, no podías salir.

-Culpable.- Sonrió.- Pero eso solo puede significar una cosa.- Sus manos estaban libres.

-Qué mientes.- Unos dientes blancos brillaron ante la luna.

-O qué tengo un cómplice.- Se oyeron unos pasos acercándose.- ¿A qué te mueres por que te lo presente?.- La expresión del muchacho era malévola.- Muéstrate, pues nuestro amigo quiere conocerte.- Un hombre de veintiocho años salió a la luz. Sus cabellos azabaches caían coquetos sobre su frente. Sus ojos negros penetraron los grises.

-Hola Muraki, ¿no me parezco a nadie?.- Le sonrió.

- Tú mataste a su hermano. – Sonrió Hisoka.- Vaya, tienes más enemigos de los que creías. Te presento a Tarezuma Hajime. Supongo que su nombre no te dirá nada.

- Antes me llamaba Ishida Hirosi.- Muraki abrió los ojos.- Mi hermano era Ishida Yuuzi. He venido a acabar con tu existencia.- Se acerco al hombre con la pistola de reglamento en la mano.

-Si me matas con eso, todo el mundo sabrá que ha sido asesinato. Estoy desarmado.-Muraki levanto las manos haciéndose el indefenso.

-¿Seguro?.- Hisoka empuñaba una preciosa Mágnum ha su espalda.- te acuerdas de ella. ¿Cuántas veces me amenazaste con ella?.- Sonrío al ver el arma. En ese instante vio las manos del muchacho llevaba guantes blancos, como su gabardina.- La muñeca no fue lo único que me lleve de tu casa.

-Así que tenías todo esto preparado.- El rubio asintió.- Guantes de color blanco como mi gabardina. Un cómplice que te haga el trabajo sucio. Siempre supe que eras mi muñeca más hermosa.- El adolescente le dedico una coqueta sonrisa. Hajime llamó por su radio.

-Los perros han encontrado su rastro cerca del templo, voy a echar un vistazo.- Corto para evitar escuchar los consejos de esperar refuerzos.

Tsuzuki bajo los escalones de dos en dos, casi matándose. Corrió haciendo caso omiso de los coches que le pitaban y de los conductores que le insultaban.

-Si no sabes andar aprende a bailar.- Le grito un conductor bastante furioso, pues cruzo la carretera sin mirar. Tatsumi y Saya le siguieron para evitar que cometiese alguna locura. Al llegar a su destino lo encontraron terriblemente silencioso. Las piernas le temblaban al entrar. Sollozos de temor. Dos cuerpos sin vida yacían en el suelo empapando el templo de sangre. Tsuzuki se acerco al adolescente se abrazaba histérico.

-Tranquilo, ya ha pasado.- Tatsumi dio llamo a los forenses y a un psicólogo.- Ya estoy contigo, todo ha pasado.

La autopsia determino que Tarezuma había sido asesinado por el coleccionista de muñecas. Su cuerpo fue enterrado en el cementerio con todos los honores que un caído en acto de servicio podría desear. Con la colaboración de Hisoka establecieron los hechos que ya dictaminaban las pruebas. Muraki estaba a punto de dispararle, cuando Hajime entro. El policía disparó primero, salvándole la vida. Pero cuando fue a acercarse Muraki disparó. Los guantes de éste estaban llenos de pólvora. El caso se dio por cerrado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?.- Tsuzuki ya le había pedido varias veces que se quedará con él, pero no había aceptado.

-Escribí a mis padres y quieren que vaya con ellos. Creo que es un buen momento para que hagamos las paces.- Beso suavemente los labios del castaño antes de subir al tren.-Espero volverte a ver.- Le dedico una sonrisa sincera y una lágrima cayo de sus ojos. El policía solo pudo ver como el tren se alejaba y una pálida mano se despedía de él.

Pasaron varias semanas antes de que Tsuzuki consiguiera reunir el valor para visitar a ese pequeño niño que le había robado el corazón. Llamo a la puerta y le invitaron a entrar.

-¿Así que usted conoció a mi hijo?.- La madre de Hisoka tomaba el té, sus labios temblaban nerviosamente.-¿Y cómo esta?.- Tsuzuki se quedó totalmente descolocado con la pregunta.

-La última vez que le vi me dijo que vendría a vivir con ustedes.- La taza de la mujer cayó al suelo.

-¿Cómo?.- El marido la abrazo.- Se equivoca mi hijo no ha vuelto a pisar esta casa desde que ingreso en el hospital.-Tsuzuki estudió detenidamente a los progenitores del muchacho.

-¿Pueden decirme la razón de su ingreso?.- Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Empezó a comportarse de una manera muy rara después de… aquel horrible suceso.- La voz le falló y estallo en lágrimas.

- Le tuvimos con nosotros hasta que la situación fue insostenible.- Acabo el padre.- Su carácter se volvió violento.

-Me gustaría ver su habitación si fuera posible.- El padre le acompaño. Lo que había en su interior le dejo sin habla. Decenas de muñecas de porcelana se agolpaban en las estanterías.

-Cuando regreso a casa, después de aquello, insistió en comprarlas. Parecía que le calmaban. Se llevo cinco escondidas a la clínica. Recuerdo que su favorita era una rubia de ojos esmeraldas.- Su voz denotó preocupación.- Nunca supe de dónde la sacó.

Tsuzuki se despidió de los padres y volvió a Tokio en el siguiente tren. Cientos de ideas se agolparon en su mente. Al llegar se reunió en la biblioteca con su compañero.

-Se supone que nuestro turno acaba a las seis y son las nueve.- Refunfuñó Tatsumi.- ¿Qué sucede?. Por lo general eres tú el que quiere irse pronto a casa.-Tomo las pruebas del caso.

-Ya se que esta cerrado, pero me parece que nos olvidamos de los más obvio.- Tatsumi esperaba pacientemente una explicación.- Dimos por hecho que Muraki disparo el arma por que llevaba los guantes manchados con pólvora.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?.- Ahora si había conseguido llamar toda su atención.

-Fui a ver a Hisoka, pero sus padres me dijeron que no había ido a verles.- Se giro para mirarle a los ojos.- Su habitación estaba llena de muñecas. Su padre me dijo- Le mostró las muñecas de porcelana.- que estas eran suyas.

-Pero tu dijiste que no había recibido más visitas que las del policía que llevo el caso.

-Lo he investigado. Murió hace una semana, al parecer se enveneno con Fugu. ¿Te suena?. Su verdadero nombre era Ishida Takeru. El caso del que me hablo realmente existía. Me he pasado más de cuatro horas con los bibliotecarios.- Le tiro un reporte de periódico.- Era el padre de uno de los muchachos que asesino Muraki, Ishida Yuuzi. ¿Y sabes otra cosa?. Tenía un hijo mayor, Ishida Hirosi.- Le pasó una fotografía.

-Tarezuma Hajime.- Contesto inconscientemente al ver la foto.

-Así es.- Se sentó derrotado en la silla.- Lo tuve todo el tiempo en mi casa y le deje escapar.- Tatsumi no podía creer lo que oía.

-Me estas diciendo que ese muchacho planeo esto.- Tsuzuki asintió.- Qué hablo con el policía que llevaba el caso y le convenció para que le ayudara.

-Cómo íbamos a encontrar pruebas si pasaban por las manos de Tarezuma. Borraba todas sus huellas. -Rió cansadamente.

-Se las ingenio bien.- Sonrió Tatsumi.- Nos engaño a todos.

-¿Cómo no vas a creer a un crío de dieciséis años que ha sido torturado?.- Tsuzuki escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Mandare una orden de busca y captura.- Tatsumi se levanto, pero Tsuzuki le aferró la muñeca.

-El caso esta cerrado.- Tatsumi le miro sin comprender.- ¿Crees que haríamos bien si le dijésemos a las familias de los niños asesinados que nos equivocamos y dejamos escapar a su verdadero asesino?.- Tatsumi le miro con tristeza.- Desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada. Yo también lamento la muerte de esos niños, pero créeme llegara un día en que el también se de cuenta de lo que hizo. Y eso será peor prisión que cualquier cárcel. Por que no puedes escapar de los recuerdos.

-Demo, ¿porqué mató a Tarezuma?.- Tatsumi se colocó las gafas.

-Uno puede guardar bien el secreto, pero dos no. Hajime trabajaba aquí, podría hacer cualquier tontería. Era mejor eliminarlo.- Sonrió.- Aunque quién sabe, quizás no tuvo nada que ver en ese aspecto y realmente fue Muraki quién disparó.

Tatsumi consoló a su compañero. Realmente tenía rezón, no tenían pruebas y probablemente aunque las tuvieran, la familia del muchacho no permitiría que salieran a la luz. En ese mismo instante un muchacho con el cabello teñido de negro y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas tomaba un refresco en la tumbona de su casa de Hawai. Se retiro el suéter que le cubría y se lanzo al agua. Tenía unas marcas rojizas semi borradas en la piel. Un par de sesiones de láser más y desaparecerían. Un hombre de avanzada edad se acerco con la toalla.

- Kurosaki-san debería vestirse antes de coger frío.- el muchacho hizo una mueca.- El intermediario de sus padres ha llamado. Al parecer el policía estuvo en su casa.

- Sabía que lo descubriría.- Sonrió.-Pero no me llames Hisoka Kurosaki ya te lo dije, ahora soy Hijiri Minase.- El comienzo de una nueva vida, forjada con la sangre de inocentes. Los recuerdos le atormentarían por siempre; pero, ¿acaso no es el dolor lo que nos hace saber que estamos vivos?. Ya habría tiempo para lamentarse por sus actos, cuando le juzgarán tras su muerte. Con ese pensamiento entro en la casa, dispuesto a recuperar esa vida que le robaron.


End file.
